A steering shaft assembly includes a first member coupled to a steering wheel and a second member coupled to a steering gear. A universal joint between the first and second members provides for an angular orientation between the members as the steering wheel is positioned to accomodate a vehicle operator and the steering gear is positioned to accomodate space within an engine compartment.
Heretofore, the first and second members were formed with U-shaped ends to receive a block. The block and each U-shaped end carried a plurality of ball bearings to provide variable orientation between the first and second members. Each ball bearing was positioned between the block and an arm of the U-shaped end before a bolt was secured to the block to assemble the universal joint. Because of the number of parts, the resulting universal joint required considerable time to assemble, thereby adding to the total cost of the assembled universal joint.
It is believed to be an advance in the state of the art to provide a simple and economical universal joint which is light weight and self-lubricating.